A Princess and a Pirate
by farons
Summary: As Harry Hook's twin, Catherine Hook lives the life of a pirate in Uma's crew. Except one day, that would all change, and Catherine's world will come crashing down.
1. Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants**

 **AN: so I know a lot of people have done this but I wanted to try it, I'll be writing about my OC, her life on the Isle, and the proclamation that changed her life.**

Catherine Hook, or Cat, as she preferred, loved her life on the Isle. She was part of Uma's crew and stole for a living. As Harry Hook's twin sister, she was often overlooked. If she had sailed better than Harry in that race, she might've had a chance at being Uma's first mate, or maybe even the captain. But her makeshift raft had broken down in the middle of the race. Her older sister, Harriet, thought she was too cool to let Cat join her crew, and her little sister, CJ (short for Calista Jane and the baby of the family), traveled solo, so she had no choice but to tag along with her twin brother, Harry. She and Harry had once been inseparable, but things changed once Uma and Mal went their separate ways. Now, they weren't as close.

Cat sat down, and Uma handed her a tray. Uma worked at her mother's restaurant, Ursula's Fish and Chips, where the motto was "You'll take it how I make it". Uma had long since wanted to leave the Isle, but there was a magic barrier around it, keeping villains in and magic out. "You know, Uma," said Cat, "King Ben's gonna bring more kids to Auradon." Uma threw another tray past her. "I know.", she said, sitting down beside Cat. "What if it's us?" Cat wondered aloud. "Probably isn't." Uma snorted. "Besides, even if it was you, it'd be you and your family." Uma was right. It would. Cat wouldn't be able to stand being in the same classes as Harry, and possibly even the same room as CJ or Harriet. She hoped it would be her and Uma.

Cat heard a tray slam in front of her and looked up from her food. Harry had sat down in front of her and Uma. "What's this I hear about King Ben brining more villains to Auradon?", he said. "That's all, fake-hook Harry." Cat said, rolling her eyes. She and her twin either got along really well and were the best of friends, or mercilessly hated each other and wouldn't care if the other died. There was no in-between. Cat had taken to calling Harry fake-hook Harry, because his hook wasn't real. He held it, and had a perfectly intact hand underneath it. Harry was about to make a comeback, but Gil ran into the fish and chips shoppe screaming.

"I saw King Ben's limo again!" he screamed. Uma slammed the tray she was carrying down on the table. "What?!" she cried. "Don't tell me Mal and her friends are back!"

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed as this is my first fic, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, I only own this story**

 **AN: I'm sorry for leaving you in a cliffhanger as I HATE cliffhangers but anyway, on with the story!**

Uma ran out of the shoppe, earning an angry glare from her mother. Cat raced after her. She wanted to see where this was going. They reached the limo, and four men in yellow suits with the Auradon crest on them stepped out. "We have come to bring five of the villain kids to Auradon.", the first man said.

"Which ones?" Someone shouted.

The man spoke again. "Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella. Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook. Catherine Hook, daughter of Captain Hook. Gil Gaston, son of Gaston, and finally, Uma, daughter of Ursula." Catherine looked at Uma. She was lost in her own thoughts, plotting her revenge on King Ben for leaving her on the Isle. Harry looked simply uninterested. He had never wanted to go to Auradon. Dizzy was pushing to the front of the crowd, clearly excited to live out her dream, in Auradon. The man gestured for them to get in the limo, and Dizzy excitedly climbed in first. Uma followed her, and Harry entered right after. Gil let Cat step in first, and he climbed in after her.

As they started moving, Cat took one final look at the place she'd called home. Maybe she'd make a real friend in Auradon, maybe. Maybe one of the villain kids of Auradon would be her friend. She doubted that. Especially not Evie. Cat has been so mean to her when they were younger. She'd often call her names and make fun of her for not being the strongest. Of course, she regretted all of that now, but weren't the Isle kids supposed to be mean? Maybe Evie forgot. Maybe.

As they reached Auradon, Cat saw Fairy Godmother, King Ben, and that girl Jane who was Fairy Godmother's daughter. She looked closer and saw Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. The car suddenly stopped, and the doors opened. Dizzy ran out and hugged Evie, excited to be reunited with the girl who was like an older sister to her. Cat climbed out, followed by Uma, Gil, and finally, Harry. Fairy Godmother began introducing them. "We are very excited to welcome five new kids from the Isle of the Lost." she said. "Please welcome Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella, Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, Catherine Hook, daughter of Captain Hook, Gil Gaston, son of Gaston, and Uma, daughter Ursula. Cat saw the look of horror in Mal's face as Harry's name was mentioned. She knew Mal and Harry had history, and now Mal had to spend the whole day giving them a tour. Cat couldn't help but feel bad.

"Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos will be showing you five around." Fairy Godmother told them. The four villain kids of Auradon walked over to them. Mal and Uma showed no signs of hostility anymore, and Cat wondered why. She also noticed that Mal kept her distance from Harry. Mal looked at Cat. "I'm Catherine," she said, "but you can call me Cat." Mal nodded and shook her hand. "Me and Evie will show Dizzy, Cat, and Uma to their rooms. Carlos, Jay, show Harry and Gil to theirs." Mal told them. Carlos and Jay nodded. It was clear Mal wanted to be as far away from Harry as possible. "Follow me." said Mal, and Cat, Uma, and Dizzy followed her.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review and tell me what you think as it's possible I may update later today/tomorrow! Thank you for your support!**


	3. Settling in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants**

 **AN: I wouldn't say that last one was a TERRIBLE cliffhanger BUT... anyway I'm really liking this so far, especially considering Catherine is a very new character I created yesterday for this story and I've been wanting to write something like this since Descendants 2 came out. Also, in my bio is a description for Catherine if you were wondering what she looked like. Also, the other descriptions are a for a separate Warriors fic I'm writing rn. ANYWAY, back to the story**

Cat walked into the room. It was very... pink. She'd have to something about that.

"You and Uma will be sharing a room." said Mal. "Dizzy, you'll be in your own room, across the hall. Me and Evie are right next to Dizzy, so if any of you need anything, let us know." And with that, Mal and Evie walked out of the room.

Cat looked at Uma. Uma was sitting on the bed closest to the door. They each had their own closet. Cat began unpacking her things and putting them in the huge closet. Uma watched her. She slowly got up and began unpacking. Cat was done quickly. Uma was still putting stuff away.

"I'm going to get Evie and Mal and ask them when lunch is, I'm _starving_." Uma nodded. Cat walked across the hall and knocked on Mal and Evie's door. Evie opened it.

"Mal went with Ben somewhere. Peace treaty, I think. Anyway, what do you need?" Evie said.

"When's lunch?" Cat asked.

Evie laughed. "12:30" she said.

"Thanks." Cat said, walking away. Maybe Evie forgot about how mean she was to her. Maybe they could be friends. Cat walked back into her room. Half an hour until lunch. She sighed. Uma wasn't in their room anymore. Cat knocked on Dizzy's door. Dizzy was putting a jewel on a tiara she had designed. "Hey Dizzy." she said. Dizzy turned around. "Oh, hey Cat." she said. "Have you seen Uma?" Cat asked. "Nope." Dizzy replied. "Thanks anyway." Cat sighed.

Cat left Dizzy's room and decided to check Harry and Gil's room. Uma might be in there. As she got there, she knocked on the door. No one answered. She opened the door.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter even if it was quite boring, but the next chapter will get a LOT more interesting. I hate cliffhangers even though I know what's going to happen lol. Anyway, as always please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Thought

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants**

 **AN: SO, where did we leave off? Cat went to Harry and Gil's room. What did she see? Anyway, on with the story!**

Cat stared at the bed. Sitting on it was none other than the purple-haired villain kid Mal. Mal stared at her, trying to come up with a good explanation for why she was in Harry and Gil's room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cat.

Mal looked at her. "I could say the same thing." she said.

Cat sighed. "Well, if you must know, I was looking for Uma, and I thought maybe Harry knew where she was." she explained patiently. "Now, why are _you_ here? I don't suppose you were looking for Uma." said Cat.

Mal sighed sadly. "I was hoping I could talk to Harry, alone. I needed to sort something out with him."

Cat didn't care to get involved in Mal and Harry's drama. "Any chance you've seen Uma?" she asked. Mal shook her head. Cat sighed and left the room.

She turned around and nearly rammed headfirst into Harry. He was heading to his room. "Harry!" she shouted. "I was looking for you!"

"Congratulations, you found me." he said sarcastically. Cat rolled her eyes. "And may I ask, why were you looking for me?" he said.

"Well," Cat started, "technically I was looking for Uma, then I thought maybe you knew where she was, so I went to your room and you weren't there, then I was gonna look for you somewhere else but now I found you. Anyway, where's Uma?"

"Dunno." said Harry. "How'd you get in my room, anyway?"

Cat almost laughed. "The door was unlocked." she explained.

Harry sighed exasperately. "I told Gil to lock the door on his way out but I guess I can't trust Gil to even be smart enough to lock the door." he rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll be going now, bye, Cat." Cat watched Harry go into his room, closing the door behind him. She heard his gasp of surprise as he realized Mal was there. "How'd you get into my room?!" she heard him shout. Cat couldn't help feeling bad for Mal. She and Mal had never been friends, but Mal and Harry had dated once, and Mal was forced to leave him for Auradon. Mal had never wanted to leave. Harry had more or less hated her ever since. Cat tried to walk away, but a small part of her wanted to listen to their conversation. She told herself she didn't want to get involved in their drama, but _listening_ to their drama wasn't getting involved, right? She stood in front of the door and listened.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you..." mumbled Mal. Cat could barely hear her, she was so quiet. Mal sighed. Harry was quiet for a moment.

Finally, he said something. "You could've come to find me and not broken into my room. I can imagine you gave Cat a scare when she walked in." Cat rolled her eyes and thought about busting in and clearing up the fact that Mal had _not_ scared her, but she thought better of it.

Mal sighed sadly. "I'm _sorry!"_ she finally shouted. "I'm sorry for leaving! It's not my fault! Ben wanted us to come to Auradon, do you think I had a _choice?!_ " she stood up, ignoring Harry's attempts to calm her down and say something. She stormed over to the door, and Cat ran away as quickly as possible. She could hear Mal sobbing. Cat walked back to her room and sat on her bed, not realizing that Uma was there. She had a lot to think about.

 **AN: sorry that took a bit longer to update, I haven't had much motivation and I've been busy, but here it is. I love the pairing of Mal and Harry for some reason, maybe because I love Dove and Thomas in real life. Also, I'm going to start writing and Amulet fic tomorrow and I've been getting a lot of motivation to finish chapter one of a Warriors fic so please check those out, it'd be much appreciated (I'll say the names once they're finished). The Warriors fic will also be modeled after the Super Edition Warriors books. As always, please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Crush(ed)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants**

 **AN: SO, I'm sorry for not being on as much but I've been very busy lately. I'll try to update at least once a day. Anyway, on with the story!**

Cat suddenly jerked her head up. " _Where_ have you been, Uma?!" she demanded.

Uma rolled her eyes. "Sorry, _mom._ " she replied sarcastically. "King Ben wanted to talk to me. He's talking to _all_ the new villains."

Cat stared at her. She was probably last, as usual. They heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." said Uma, who was closest to the door. Mal was standing outside the doorway.

"Ben needs you in his office, Catherine." she mumbled. Cat nodded and pushed past Uma, walking to Ben's office.

Cat knocked on the door of Ben's office. She hoped she had the right room. She did. Ben shouted "come in!" from inside." Cat walked in. Ben was sitting at his desk. "Please, sit down." he said, motioning to one of the comfortable-looking chairs in his office. "I just wanted to get to know all the new villain kids better. So, tell me about yourself."

Cat sighed. She hated talking about herself. "Well..." she started. My name is Catherine but _please_ call me Cat and _not 'Kitty Cat_ ' because Harriet called me that back at home and I _hate_ it. I have two sisters, Harriet, who is super mean, stuck-up, bossy, and thinks she's too cool for everything, and CJ, who's real name is Calista Jane, the baby, who travels solo, and one brother, Harry, who's my twin. My favorite color's red and I don't understand why people keep animals in their houses, on the Isle animals are vicious, just ask my dad Captain Hook, he got his hand bit off by Tick-Tock the crocodile who swallowed a clock. I think one time Harry tried to get Tick-Tock to bite his hand off but I won't get into _that_ story." she said, out of breath. _Wait..._ she thought, _Why did I tell him about CJ and Harriet? Now he might bring them to Auradon!_ she groaned.

Ben stared at her. "Do you have any recommendations of who I should bring to Auradon next?" he asked.

"Not CJ and Harriet." Cat grumbled. Ben chuckled.

"I take it you don't get along well with your sisters." he said.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Well, CJ's fine, I guess, but everyone's attention will be on her." she told him. "And Harriet's a different story." She rolled her eyes again.

Ben stared at her once more. Cat hasn't gotten a good look at him until now. She raised her head, which was bent low, and looked at him. He was perfect. Cat looked away quickly. "I-I'll... be going now..." she mumbled, standing up and walking away before Ben could say anything.

Cat stopped in front of her room. She couldn't shake the thought of _Ben_ out of her mind. She heard knocking. Across the hall was Harry, knocking on Mal and Evie's door.

"Mal! Evie!" he shouted. "Open the door!"

Evie came out and answered "Mal doesn't want to talk to you." Harry sighed, but walked away.

"Cat!" he yelled, startled. "What are you doing here?"

Cat chuckled. "Last I checked, this is _my_ room. What are _you_ doing here?"

"None of your business." Harry said simply, and walked away. Cat sighed.

 _Why couldn't I have just stayed on the Isle?_ she thought.

 **AN: ok so I _know_ it's a little last minute _but_ I was like "what if Cat has a little crush on Ben?" so I'm making that happen. Anyway, as always, please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants**

 **AN: Sooooooooo I really like this character. I feel like in some way I can relate to poor Cat... hopefully things will turn around for her. Also, I started writing a Warriors fic, it's called The Untamed Rose, and I'd really appreciate if you checked it out. Anyway, on with the story!**

It was time to sleep. Uma was snoring. Cat tried to fall asleep, but the thought of King Ben wouldn't leave her.

"Uma?" she whispered softly.

Uma opened one eye. "Can't sleep?" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Nope." Cat said, but it didn't matter. Uma was already asleep once again. It took Cat a while, but she finally was able to fall asleep.

The next morning, Uma jerked up in her bed. She grabbed something on her nightstand. Cat sat up and tried to get a closer look. It was a piece of paper and a set of keys.

"You did say you wanted a ship..." Uma read aloud. Then, suddenly, she shouted "WE RIDE WITH THE TIDE!" and raced out of the room. Cat stared out the door for a second, and decided to follow her.

Uma was in Harry and Gil's room. She was excitedly showing them the keys and the note. Cat began walking toward Mal and Evie's room. She figured Mal had something to with this. Mal opened the door. "Did you give Uma the keys to the boat?" Cat asked her, getting straight to the point.

"Yes." said Mal. "Did she like it?" Mal seemed intent on pleasing Uma. Maybe she just wanted peace with her. Even though she sensed no hostility between them, Mal maybe felt otherwise. Cat nodded her head yes, in reply to Mal's question. Mal looked happy as she closed the door.

Cat was about to go into her room when a brown-haired, rather pretty girl crashed into her. "I'm sorry, so sorry!" she blurted out, frantically trying to pick up the papers she dropped. Cat bent down and helped her pick up a few.

"It's fine, don't worry." Cat said to the girl, hoping to calm her nerves.

"A-are you one of the new villain kids?" she asked, her eyes widening in curiosity.

"Yeah" I said. "I'm Catherine Hook, daughter of Captain Hook." she stretched her hand out to the girl.

"I-I'm Jane." she said. "Fairy Godmother's daughter." She shook Cat's hand.

"Where are you bringing those papers?" Cat asked, curious.

"Oh, to King Ben's office. Lots of petitions and treaties to sign." she said.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Cat asked. She really just wanted an excuse to see Ben again. She wasn't going to tell that, though.

"Of course!" Jane said happily. Cat couldn't believe it. She'd actually made a friend.

 **AN: ok, so maybe Mal doesn't COMPLETELY hate Uma, but Uma still has something of a grudge against Mal. And Harry and Gil, we'll be seeing more of them soon. As always, please review and tell me what you think! And check out my other fic, The Untamed Rose, that would be much appreciated!**


End file.
